Paige Olvera
Paige Mariana Olvera is one of the protagonists in the Disney Channel Original Series, Bizaardvark. She is portrayed by Olivia Rodrigo. Biography Season 1 Along with Frankie Wong, they move into Vuuugle, a studio for professional video makers. She creates many music videos with her band/group and she loves Vuuugle. She is friends with other Vuuuglers like Dirk and Amelia. [[First|'First']] In the episode First, she trys to show Amelia that she is good at fixing computer and ends up messing up her video. She also made number 2 on Amelia's bad list. The first being pink bookbags (which Amelia wore). After meeting with Liam, the two girls decide not to do their original idea, the Comeback Song. But when they try to change their video and get stuck thinking everything they did was too weird, they go to VidView without a video. Upset, the girls leave the studio, deciding to quit with Bizaardvark and Vuuugle. But, when Bernie reminds them of their fans, they remember why they make their videos and they resume their original video idea, The Comeback Song. Personality Paige is a weird, funny, and loyal character. She trusts her friends and bonds well with people of her type. Paige also seems to really like the Vuuugle Studio, too. She also showed her interest in Blobfish in the episode, First. Relationships Frankie Best Friend Paige and Frankie met in kindergarten and have been close friends ever since. They operate a Vuuugle channel which they named Bizaardvark and post videos of themselves performing original comedic songs. Bernie Schotz Bernie and Paige usually get along. She and Frankie tend to take advantage of his Innocence and Ignorance, But unlike Frankie she's more slightly caring to Bernie. She still gets easily annoyed. Amelia Fan Paige is fan of the website Perfect Perfection with Amelia, however Amelia herself tends to forget her name. Dirk Mann Paige tries to enjoy the dares of Dirk, but is often concerned for his safety. Appearances Season 1 #First #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #The First Law of Dirk #Best Friend Tag #Bernie's in Charge #Pretty-Con #Puff and Frankie #Halloweenvark #Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns #Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego #Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Mom! Stop! #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! Appearances: 20/20 Season 2 #First Day of School #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out #Friend Fight! #Hawkward #Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend Trivia *She is ticklish, as revealed in Unboxing. *She does MMA, as revealed in Unboxing. *It appears that Paige only lives with her mother, Gina, however, her father apparently lives nearby, as the girls occasionally toss rocks into his swimming pool, as revealed in Draw My Life. *As revealed in Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale, she got kicked out of the zoo for scaring the meerkats. *She claims she doesn't know what to do with her arms in Frankie Has a Hater. *She hates Lemonade because it's too sour. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Vuuuglers Category:Members of Bizaardvark Category:Teens